The Muggle Witch
by Ghostkid180
Summary: Ron has died leaving Hermione and baby Amber to fend for themselves. Hermione chooses to hide out in the muggle world, and raise Amber as a muggle. Will Amber ever know her true identity?


**Disclaimer: I own Amber Weasly and the plot. All other characters and settings are property of J.K. Rowling.**

Four shadowy figures stood, looking across a muddy dusty field. Dirt rose and fell around the figures; a sense of darkness wafted in the air.

_Whoosh!_ A tall blonde sped around these people upon a black broom, followed by other figures.

"What's the news Malfoy?" inquired one of the figures.

"They're coming this way, that scum and his Death Eaters."

"Ah, yes," replied Harry "And the dirty Dementors, too."

"Is it not a wonder," began a female voice "That the Ministry of Magic could do nothing to stop the Dark Lord from taking control of them?"

"Humph," grunted the red head that stood beside her.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood huddled up against each other. It was beginning. Voldemort had finally gained enough power, and now a war was beginning.

Hermione looked down, worried, at the baby in her hands.

Her name was Amber, the prize of her and Ron's life. Hermione's and Ron's first and only child. And now, she was afraid that the child would lose her father, mother, and god mother. As the other couple, Ginny and Harry looked at the child, the same thoughts ran through their heads.

"Harry!" a voice from above yelled.

"What is it Dean?" Harry replied.

"It's starting; we will be confronting them in battle soon.

* * *

Hermione looked away, tears in her eyes, as Molly Weasly hurried away from the field, taking her child to safety. She and Ron shared one last kiss, exchanged one last 'I love you' and that battle began. 

Two armies of powerful witches and wizards faced each other. One army of good, and one of pure evil.

"Witches and wizards, I am extending to you, one last chance. Live and be under my control, or die and let those who are weak fend for themselves, in what will be a dark world," rasped a gray figure. Voldemort and all his evil glory stood in black robes, a black that was the purest of ebonies. Facing him, in robes of maroon, stood Harry. His black hair was unruly, his scar bloody, and his glasses were crooked. Harry spat back at him in a defiant voice, "Never."

* * *

The battle dragged on. Hermione had never said so many killing curses in her life, it was terrible. She ducked and rolled, she even had to use a broom just to stay alive. 

Ron did quite the same as her. He found himself fighting off Death Eaters by the dozens.

"Ron!" yelled Neville, who was being terrorized by Bellatrix. Ron raised his wand and pointed at her. "Avada-" he was cut short by a voice behind him.

"Avada Cadavra!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. Green lightning shot out of his wand, engulfing Ron. Ron lay on the ground, motionless.

He was like others now, on the ground, just another obstacle, a thing for someone to trip on. But there was one difference. He was still alive. Just barely. But the amount of life left in him was like a fragile piece of spider web, blowing in the wind, ready to be tugged apart by some toddler.

This toddler happened to be a Dementor. He came swiftly down and kissed Ron. Hermione saw, and leapt into action. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The Dementor was propelled away, but it was too late, Ron was dead.

It had been over a month since Ron's death. The retrieval of his body took ages, but they were finally at his funeral. Ron's coffin was like a yellow marble, with rubies in the shape of flames creeping up the sides. The whole Weasly family (except for Percy, who was also killed in the battle) was there. Harry and Hermione were there, and every Hogwarts professor who was still alive was there. When the funeral ended, Hermione took one last look at the coffin, saying, "Good bye, my husband."

* * *

"What!" Screeched Harry and Ginny. 

"My mind is made up." said Hermione.

"Hermione, no! You can't live among the Muggles!" pleaded Ginny.

"Face it Ginny, the wizarding world isn't safe anymore. Ron's most important priority was keeping baby Amber safe. The only way of doing that is by hiding out with Muggles."

"That may be true," said Harry "That his first priority was Amber's safety, but he would never do it like this!"

"Without Ron, it's the only way."

"But a great witch like you can protect yourself!" said Harry.

"I can protect myself, but not the both of us. You know that very well Harry. I don't want my child to have the same fate as you did."

"Harry, she's right, your mother was a better witch than Hermione, no offence" she said turning to Hermione. "None taken" Hermione replied. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Your mother was a better witch and she could only protect you, not you and her."

Harry wore a sober look, realizing they were right. He didn't want the same fate that befell him to fall upon others.

Harry looked up, wearing a puppy dog expression, and said "Will you at least come to Ginny and my wedding?"

Hermione laughed, nodding.

* * *

"AMBER! AMBER WEALSLY!" Hermione yelled up to her daughter. 

"Yeah Mom?" Amber replied.

"Get dressed; Mr. and Mrs. Potter are staying for dinner tonight."

"Okay Mom!"

Amber Weasly joyfully pulled on a lavender shirt and navy blue bell bottoms. She studied herself in her mirror. She brushed her rusty colored hair and then grabbed her witch hat. Her witch hat was a costume that her mom gave her. Her mom also gave her clothing; cloaks, badges, (for some school called Hogwarts, her mom said it was a wizard school, but as much as Amber liked witchcraft, she'd never believe that) a wooden stick, (her mother claimed it to be a wand, and because it did look like one, Amber often pretended it was one) and a cauldron.

Amber had a love for imagining, and fanaticizing. She pretended all the time, but mostly she pretended to be a witch. She'd pretend to zoom around in her costume upon a kitchen mop, or mix shampoo and soap in her cauldron and call it a potion, or say 'Ala kazam!' continuously and call it spell casting.

Her room was like a shrine to witchcraft. Her reading light looked like a glass ball. Her bureau had little balls on the top, which her mom called 'remembrals.' Sometimes they glowed red when she held them. There was a mirror in her room that stretched to the ceiling. Carved on the bottom of it were the words: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt wohsi._ Her mom called the mirror The Mirror of Erised. Probably because the first word on the phrase at the bottom was Erised. It wasn't that magical, but whenever she looked at it, she saw herself as a witch. She always convinced herself it was her imagining.

(A/N_ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt wohsi _is the real phrase carved at the bottom of The Mirror of Erised.)

"Amber!" a man's voice rang out. "We're here!" yelled a feminine one.

"Harry! Ginny!" Amber joyfully called. She greeted them with a hug and then turned to help her mother set up the table for dinner.

* * *

"Really Hermione, why don't you make food the way Dumbledore did?" said Harry through a mouthful of chicken. 

"Harry, you know perfectly well why I can't," replied Hermione with a distasteful look.

"Mom, who's Dumbledore?" Amber asked.

"He's-" Harry began before Ginny shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"He was a professor at a school we went to, and he was a lovely cook." Ginny said, while Harry was mumbling though the chicken bone. "Mom, I'm rather full, and sleepy to, can I go up?" asked Amber.

"Yes dear, I'll come up and tuck you in."

"Wait, Amber!" called Harry, spitting out the bone.

"What?"

"I wasn't sure if I would see you any time before your eleventh birthday, so I brought you this." Ginny and Hermione stopped their chattering, and looked as Harry place a rectangular shaped gift before Amber. The rusty haired girl looked up at Harry joyfully as she ripped apart the paper. "Spell books," she gasped. "They look so… authentic, thank you!" Hermione shot a look at Harry, a look of exasperation combined with an 'I can't believe you did that without telling me' look. Harry just smiled smugly, his eyes dancing with glee. "All right Amber, up to bed," said Hermione. "I'll be up to tuck you in shortly."

* * *

Amber climbed up the stairs and slipped into her room. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and shut off her light. But she didn't climb into bed. Instead, she opened to one page of her book. _It's time for a little pretending time_ though Amber with glee. Squinting down at the page, she read _Wingardium Leviosa: This spell can only be activated by doing a swish and flick motion with your hand while saying Wingardium Leviosa. This spell is used for making things float._ Amber took hold of her wand. "Wingardium Leviousa!" said Amber, while swishing and flicking her wand. 

_Hmm, what other spells are there?_ She thought. Peering down at the book, she flipped a few pages. One spell caught her eye. _Lumos: This spell will cause a light to come from your wand. Based on a Muggle contraption called a flashlight._ "Muggle? What's a Muggle?" Amber said to herself. Shaking her head, as if to clear it, she concentrated on her wand.

"Lumos," she said. Suddenly, her stick began to glow. The light shined on her pillow, which was floating up and hitting the ceiling. Amber gasped. _Oh my gosh!_ She thought._ The spells really work! My pillow is floating and a light came from my stick!_ Amber, who was now too excited to be frightened, crept down the steps.

Just as Amber was about to burst into the kitchen, she heard her Mom's voice. She quickly crouched down at the side of the doorway, pressing her ear to the wall to hear better.

"Harry, I can't believe you did this," scolded Hermione.

"Harry, even I'm taken aback by this. I know you want to let Amber know of her true identity, but you shouldn't do it like this. First of all, Hermione is the one who'll decide to tell Amber when she's ready, second of all, I know you like to drop hints, but this is just too much!" Ginny said as she joined in the scolding.

"Alright, maybe it was a bit too much," said Harry.

"A bit!" Shrieked the girls.

"Alright, a lot too much. But Hermione, you need to tell her soon. She'll be eleven and not know her true identity. She needs to start training to be a witch."

Amber gasped quietly. _I'm a witch? My mom and I have magical powers and I never knew!_ Ambers face glowed hot with rage. Nevertheless, she continued to listen.

"She should begin to train!" Shouted Hermione. "Train for what? Become a great witch only so she can die against one of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named's Death Eaters! Harry, you might like putting yourself in danger, you're brave, but I am not going to put my daughter in danger."

"She has a right to know about what she is. I found out right at age eleven by some stranger that I didn't know. How much worse could it get?"

"But your different Harry, and besides, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named wasn't as powerful then. Harry, I have one person that I love, and I won't jeopardize that person's life," sobbed Hermione.

"Love? Hermione you moron, look who you're talking to. I grew up parentless. Not a soul in the world cared for me for eleven years. Twenty years later I'm thirty-one, with one person to love; Ginny. You're just being an over-cautious cat-basket," raged Harry.

"Your being an idiot, you are nothing but her god- father, you aren't even of relation, you have no right to try to shape her life," yelled Hermione.

"Well if you aren't shaping it correctly, then someone needs to!" retorted Harry.

"I think I'll be in charge of shaping my own life!" cried a voice from the doorway.

Amber came in, her face and eyes red, her cheeks wet. "Mom, how could you, you know that the one thing I wanted most was to be a witch, and all along you knew, but kept it secret!" she broke down in tears "How could you?" she asked in a small whisper before turning to run to her room, wailing uncontrollably.

The kitchen was silent, as Hermione tried to register what had just happened. She turned to Harry and Ginny and said. "You may leave now."

"But-" Harry started to protest, but was cut off by Ginny, who apparated away. Harry followed in suite, sighing.

**

* * *

**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in a review!**

**Please review! Constructive critism welcomed!**

**If you read the chapter and want me to continue, then please review. Otherwise I will not update.**


End file.
